Dans sa chambre
by Tidoo
Summary: La première fois que Cagalli se retrouva dans le lit d'Athrun, ce fut contrainte et forcée. Petite histoire sur l'évolution de la relation entre Athrun et Cagalli après la première guerre.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens !! Alors me revoilà avec cette petite histoire qui raconte l'évolution de la relation entre Athrun et Cagalli après la Bloody Saint Valentin, bien plus légère et simple que les autres que j'ai faites jusque là. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres et ils peuvent tous se lire séparément même si normalement, il y a une forme de suivi. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

* * *

**Dans sa chambre **

La première fois que Cagalli se retrouva dans le lit d'Athrun, ce fut contrainte et forcée.

xxXxx

Il était plus de minuit quand Athurn était rentré et il n'avait pas apprécié de trouver la princesse encore en train de travailler.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle passait son temps en réunion avec l'état major et toutes ses soirées étaient prises à lire des rapports, préparer ses discours ou étudier un nouveau plan d'action pour une reconstruction plus rapide.

Athrun la voyait chaque jour un peu plus épuisée que la veille et comme elle lui promettait toujours de faire attention à sa santé, il n'osait pas insisté, sachant l'importance de son rôle.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il décida qu'il avait été assez patient.

Il avait été surpris de trouver la lumière allumée au rez-de-chaussée, sachant que plus personne n'était debout à une heure pareille. Prudemment et sans faire un bruit, il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine de la résidence où il avait trouvé Cagalli attablée devant un paquet de biscuits, le regard figé sur la cafetière.

Ses yeux étaient brumeux de fatigue et tout son corps montrait son épuisement. Pourtant, elle refusait d'aller dormir et se dopait à grands coups de sucre et de caféine pour tenir quelques heures supplémentaires.

Ses mains tremblaient en prenant une tasse et ce fut le signe qu'il fallait à l'ancien pilote pour prendre sa décision.

Sans un mot, il se faufila derrière la princesse et l'attrapa par la taille.

Cagalli sursauta et manqua de lâcher sa tasse, mais Athrun avait de bons réflexes. Il lui débarrassa les mains avant de la soulever de terre en lui annonçant qu'elle allait se coucher.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille protesta mais son garde du corps la tenait fermement et comme elle tentait de lui échapper, il la bascula par dessus son épaule sans ménagement.

Athrun la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa sur son propre lit sans penser à ce que la jeune fille allait imaginer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle se repose et pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se relever, il prévoyait de veiller sur son sommeil. Et par conséquent, il devait rester à ses cotés.

Sauf que quand Cagalli réalisa où elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Son coeur s'emballa et elle commença à paniquer. Elle était très proche d'Athrun, et elle avait bien conscience qu'elle le voyait comme bien plus qu'un simple ami, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé se retrouver un jour dans son lit. Enfin, peut-être pas jamais, mais pas si vite, pas comme ça, pas sans son accord. Seulement elle était tellement embarrassée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à protester.

Elle resta à le regarder, détaillant la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait. Athrun ouvrit la porte du placard et en sortit une masse verte qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier. Puis il commença à enlever sa veste et la princesse retint son souffle, ne sachant comment réagir. D'une voix incertaine, elle demanda à son garde du corps ce qu'elle faisait là, et celui-ci lui répondit calmement de se détendre. Elle était pétrifiée, incapable de bouger et il finit par la dévisager, l'air surpris en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Il déplia la couverture verte qu'il avait récupérée et l'étendit sur ses jambes avant de sourire à sa prisonnière, toujours posée au bord du matelas.

Avec un air amusé, il dit simplement : « Tu ferais mieux de dormir parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir d'ici avant demain matin. » Puis il alluma la lampe de chevet et attrapa un livre à coté du lit avant de se mettre à lire sans plus se soucier d'elle.

Cagalli balbutia quelques mots, parlant d'un dossier à finir, mais Athrun ne l'écoutait pas. Il était concentré sur son roman et ne lui prêtait aucune attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève. La princesse sentit immédiatement la tension monter et en soupirant, elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas garder ses chaussures pour dormir. Elle en profita également pour sortir sa chemise de son pantalon et s'étirer un peu, toujours sous le regard vigilent de son garde du corps qui n'arrivait plus à parler.

Lui aussi semblait comprendre les implications de son geste, de la voir là, dans sa chambre, en train de se mettre au lit. Certes, elle était toujours habillée, mais il y avait une intimité dans ses gestes qui le fit légèrement rougir. Il se replongea dans son livre et tenta d'oublier qu'il devrait dès le lendemain dormir dans ces draps, qui porteraient sûrement encore les traces de son parfum.

La princesse se retourna vers Athrun, espérant une réaction quand elle s'installa sur le lit en soupirant lourdement, mais il évitait de la regarder.

Finalement, face à son absence d'intérêt pour autre chose que sa lecture, Cagalli se coucha en silence, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi, quelque part, elle se sentait déçue.

En se réveillant le lendemain, il lui fallut quelques instants pour savoir où elle était. La lumière ne provenait pas du même coté que d'habitude et elle crut qu'elle avait finit par s'assoupir dans son bureau, mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle se souvint et ne put retenir un sourire face à la couverture verte soigneusement repliée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Elle s'étirait langoureusement quand Athrun sortit de la salle de bain. Son allure ensommeillée et ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient déjà plus que séduisants, mais de la voir dans son lit, avec une attitude si naturelle lui donnait bien plus d'idées qu'il n'aurait dû.

Cagalli lui sourit, un peu embarrassée de s'être fait surprendre dans ce geste peu élégant mais il ne parut pas choqué. D'une voix neutre il lui demanda : « Bien dormi ? »

La princesse hocha la tête bêtement, incapable de trouver sa voix pour lui répondre.

Athrun se retourna alors et il s'étira un peu le dos, certainement douloureux d'être resté toute une nuit dans une position inconfortable et la princesse remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait plus son habituel col roulé mais plutôt un t-shirt blanc, légèrement froissé qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination sur ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre et se penchait pour admirer la vue, Cagalli pouvait contempler le jeu des muscles de son dos comme s'il était nu.

L'air frais du matin lui remit les idées en place et elle se leva rapidement. Elle attrapa sa veste et tenta de réajuster ses vêtements, mais c'était peine perdue.

Athrun était toujours appuyé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et il évitait autant que possible de la regarder, si bien qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

Sans se tourner vers elle, il suggéra d'un air détaché : « Tu devrais y aller. Si on te surprend ici, ça risque de faire beaucoup d'histoires pour rien… »

A nouveau Cagalli se contenta de hocher la tête. Un curieux mélange de déception, de frustration et de colère lui parcourant les veines sans qu'elle puisse en définir la cause. Doucement, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer.

Elle était certainement plus reposée que depuis longtemps, mais son esprit était loin d'être apaisé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà, deuxième nuit pour les tourtereaux. Les choses avancent doucement alors soyez patients !!_

* * *

**Dans sa chambre **

La deuxième fois qu'ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, ce fut avec l'accord du parlement. Pour des raisons de sécurité

xxXxx

La princesse était en déplacement officiel en Suède et une menace d'attentat l'avait obligée à quitter au plus vite le palais. Seulement, dans l'urgence, elle avait été conduite avec son garde du corps, dans une petite auberge à l'extérieur de Stockholm, sans repasser par son hôtel. L'idée était d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur la princesse, mais personne n'avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait pas ses affaires avec elle.

C'était accessoire face à sa sécurité, mais le soir venu, Cagalli se trouva relativement ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir se changer. Sans parler du fait que la chambre n'avait qu'un lit.

Athrun lui proposa de prendre son pull pour la nuit, puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin et elle pouvait aussi s'installer tranquillement au milieu du lit, il resterait sur le canapé. Ce serait plus confortable pour elle. En plus, comme il devait veiller sur elle, il ne risquait pas de dormir.

Mais ce dernier argument mit la jeune fille en colère. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses allusions répétées sur son manque de sommeil et sur le fait qu'un corps fatigué réagissait moins bien. Elle s'appliqua donc à utiliser contre lui les arguments qu'il lui ressortait régulièrement et après une bonne heure de débats stériles, Athrun accepta de se reposer, mais il resterait sur le canapé.

Chacun à leur tour, ils passèrent à la salle de bain. Athrun garda simplement son pantalon et sa chemise pour la nuit et quand Cagalli ressortit seulement vêtue de son pull, il eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid. Certes, il était bien plus grand qu'elle, si bien que le pull lui arrivait presque à mi-cuisse, mais la façon dont le lainage lui collait à la peau était des plus tentantes. En plus, l'encolure baillait légèrement, révélant une épaule fine et blanche qu'il rêvait d'aller caresser. La princesse rougit sous son regard et murmura un 'bonne nuit' avant de se précipiter sous les draps. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle se tassa dans les oreillers pour ne pas penser à la situation. Tout son corps chauffait et en particulier, son ventre qui semblait brûler d'un curieux désir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Athrun éveillait en elle cette sensation, le problème était qu'il était dans la pièce, à coté d'elle et par conséquent, elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer. Heureusement pour elle, les émotions de la journée l'avait suffisamment fatiguée pour qu'elle trouve le sommeil assez vite.

De son coté, Athrun s'installa sur le sofa, et s'efforça d'oublier toutes les images qu'il avait eues en tête en la découvrant si peu couverte et les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Ce n'était pas très approprié de penser à ce genre de chose alors que sa vie était peut-être encore en danger. Cette idée lui remit les idées en place et il réalisa combien son existence toute entière perdrait son sens sans elle.

Enroulé dans une couverture, il la contempla dans l'obscurité, hypnotisé par le dessin de sa silhouette sous les draps. Il devinait sa respiration mesurée et calme au mouvement régulier de la couette qui montait et descendait doucement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'être aussi loin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit lui aussi par sombrer et ce ne fut qu'en se réveillant au petit matin qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi.

Cagalli l'observait depuis son lit, curieusement fascinée par la douceur qui émanait de lui et dès qu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle lui sourit.

Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence, appréciant l'intimité du moment. Même s'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, ils étaient tout de même très proches et ils aimaient tous les deux cette sensation de se retrouver tous les deux, sans artifice ni faux-semblant. Chacun attendait de l'autre un signe, une autorisation de tenter quelque chose, mais ils étaient tous les deux trop timides pour initier quoi que ce soit. Cagalli aurait voulu aller se blottir contre lui et Athrun rêvait de l'embrasser, mais ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, incapables d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient autrement que par le désir qui brillaient dans leurs yeux.

Leur dialogue muet fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivée de Kisaka qui apportait les affaires de la princesse.

Cagalli rougit devant l'air entendu du lieutenant et pour éviter de devoir expliquer ou justifier une situation qui ne méritait pas de commentaire, elle se précipita à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Kisaka décocha un coup d'œil amusé à Athrun quand il vit le pull porté par la jeune fille, mais son sourire retomba en remarquant la couverture sur le sofa.

Une part de lui était soulagée de la prévenance de l'ancien pilote qui faisait passer son devoir avant tout, mais une autre, celle qui connaissait Cagalli en tant que personne et non pas comme chef d'état, était un peu déçue de découvrir qu'ils n'avaient pas profité de l'occasion.

Quand la princesse ressortit de sa douche, elle était habillée proprement et elle s'enquit de la suite des évènements d'un ton neutre et parfaitement professionnel. Le charme était rompu.

Athrun laissa Kisaka lui expliquer le programme et promit de les retrouver au restaurant devant une tasse de café.

Il se changea rapidement avec les vêtements que lui avait remis le lieutenant et une fois encore, il s'efforça de ne pas penser à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait eu le courage de faire un geste en direction de Cagalli.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un million de pardons pour le retard. Hier soir j'étais crevée et j'ai oubliée de poster !! Ca ne se reproduira pas ! J'espère..._

* * *

**Dans sa chambre **

La troisième fois qu'ils dormirent ensemble, ils n'étaient même pas dans un lit. Et Athrun ne ferma pas l'oeil une seconde.

xXx

Quelques jours seulement après la tentative d'attentat à Stockholm, Cagalli était à nouveau en déplacement dans le royaume scandinave, mais cette fois, la sécurité avait été renforcée à son maximum.  
La princesse voyageait dans un avion spécial qui atterrit dans le désert gelé à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'Oslo. Elle devait assister à une conférence organisée par les pays neutres et pour éviter tout problème diplomatique, l'équipe de communication avait choisi de ne pas la faire passer par un aéroport trop connu. Sa visite ne devait pas s'ébruiter auprès de l'Alliance terrestre, sous peine d'éveiller des soupçons inutiles.  
Ainsi après des heures de vol, il restait encore des heures de trajet à faire en voiture pour rejoindre le palais.  
Et comme Cagalli avait passé les deux derniers jours à relire son dossier pour être sûre de connaître chaque sujet sur le bout des doigts, elle était épuisée.  
Kisaka lui avait suggéré de dormir dans l'avion, ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de tenir très longtemps.  
Elle souffrait du décalage horaire et après des journées entières de réunion, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Athrun avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'intervenir, mais en déplacement officiel et avant une équipe d'attachés de presse toujours collés aux pieds de la princesse, il n'avait pas vraiment pu la forcer à se mettre au lit sans attirer les soupçons et s'était contenté de quelques remarques inutiles.  
Sur le trajet du retour, Cagalli commença à sentir les premiers signes d'une fatigue incontrôlable. Sans réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et appuyant la tête contre la vitre, elle s'endormit avant même de réaliser que sa position n'était pas très confortable.  
Athrun, assis à côté d'elle, la regarder sombrer avec soulagement, sachant combien elle avait besoin de se reposer. Mais il paniqua quand au premier virage elle se mit à glisser lentement vers lui.  
Kisaka, à l'avant, remarqua tout de suite la réaction gênée d'Athrun et avec un sourire, il fit remonter la fenêtre de séparation. Il connaissait la timidité de jeune homme et préférait leur laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Athrun s'étonna de la réaction du lieutenant mais quelque part, il en était soulagé. Ainsi, il n'était pas obligé de repousser Cagalli. En plus, la princesse semblait particulièrement bien installée contre lui. En tout cas, toujours mieux que contre la portière.  
Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules au virage suivant pour qu'elle ne soit pas renvoyée de l'autre coté, et malgré son coeur qui battait la chamade, il se sentait bien avec elle près de lui.  
Petit à petit, il s'habitua à cette proximité et sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal. Il profitait de son parfum, doux et légèrement sucré qui l'enivrait un peu plus à chaque fois et adorait le contact de ses cheveux sur sa joue.  
Le retour à l'aéroport parut étonnamment court avec la princesse pelotonnée contre lui. Elle dormait profondément quand ils arrivèrent à destination et Athrun dut la portée jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'avion pour ne pas la réveiller.  
Il pensait l'installer à sa place mais l'hôtesse lui désigna le fond de l'appareil où un canapé attendait.  
Athrun voulut déposer la princesse sur le sofa mais dès qu'il essaya de se séparer d'elle, elle protesta dans son sommeil tout en restant accrochée à lui. L'hôtesse lui conseilla de s'asseoir avec la princesse et elle lui tendit une couverture avec un sourire complice. Puis elle lui rappela de bien tenir sa protégée pour le décollage et elle disparut sans lui laisser le temps de protester.  
En rougissant, Athrun installa Cagalli contre lui, gardant sa tête au creux de son coude et enroulant son autre bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne bouge pas avec l'accélération.  
Tout le temps du vol, il resta à veiller sur elle. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, serrant sa main dans la sienne quand elle s'agitait un peu ou écartant les mèches blondes de sa frange si elle donnait l'impression de se réveiller.  
Une fois au cours du trajet elle reprit un peu conscience, et sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Cagalli se redressa pour se blottir un peu plus contre son garde du corps. Elle se lova au creux de son épaule, son front reposant son cou si bien qu'Athrun sentait sous souffle régulier directement sur sa peau.  
Il raffermit son étreinte et ne la lâcha que quand Kisaka l'avertit qu'ils allaient atterrir pour lui demander de se préparer à leur arrivée.  
La princesse ne dormait plus depuis un moment déjà mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle aimait bien trop sa position actuelle, serrée dans les bras d'Athrun, comme si elle était la fille la plus précieuse du monde. Elle écoutait les battements réguliers de son coeur et se prenait à rêver qu'elle puisse rester contre lui éternellement.  
Cagalli était bien plus reposée après quelques heures dans les bras de son garde du corps qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des jours et elle était convaincue qu'il y était pour quelque chose.  
Il l'apaisait. Et il était très confortable.  
Donc elle ne comptait pas se lever avant d'y être obligée, quitte à faire semblant de dormir. Personne ne savait qu'elle était réveillée puisqu'elle n'avait ouvert les yeux qu'une seconde pour vérifier où elle était. Elle pensait avoir été discrète, malheureusement Athrun avait repéré le changement dans sa respiration et il savait qu'elle était consciente malgré ses paupières closes.  
Il ne chercha pas à la brusquer en la libérant et il lui conseilla seulement de se mettre dans une meilleure position pour limiter le choc quand l'avion toucherait terre. Il n'avait en tête que sa sécurité, refusant d'admettre qu'il aimait l'avoir ainsi contre lui, juste pour lui.  
Cagalli se redressa et le regarda curieusement, comme déçue par sa réaction. Elle se demanda s'il était contrarié qu'elle se soit servie de lui, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur position, ni sur le fait qu'elle soit restée contre lui tout en étant éveillée. Il en était bien incapable.  
Voyant ses grands yeux dorés rivés sur lui, il choisit de détourner la tête pour s'éviter de commettre l'irréparable, mais la princesse le prit comme un signe de rejet, comme si, contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas aimé se retrouver si près d'elle.  
Quand elle s'assit normalement, Athrun réalisa combien le poids de son corps sur son torse lui manquait et il regretta aussitôt que le voyage touche à sa fin mais bien sûr, il n'en dit rien


	4. Chapter 4

_Avant dernier ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos encouragements. La fin la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !_

* * *

**Dans sa chambre **

Quand enfin ils passèrent une vraie nuit ensemble, ce fut Cagalli qui vint à lui.

xXx

C'était une chaude soirée d'été et Cagalli avait fini par aller se coucher, laissant ses dossiers dans son bureau. La situation était un peu plus calme et la princesse espérait s'offrir une vraie nuit de détente et de repos.

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en déplacements officiels et les tensions entre l'Alliance Atlantique et les Plants étaient nettement moins importantes. La reconstruction d'Onogoro se déroulait bien et si elle n'avait pas supporté les remarques douteuses du clan Seiran qui lui rappelait régulièrement que Yuna allait bientôt revenir, la vie aurait été parfaite.

La jeune fille était allongée depuis un moment déjà, mais le sommeil semblait refuser de venir. Elle avait trop chaud et son esprit était toujours occupé par des pensées troubles sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour améliorer les choses.

Au bout d'une heure à se retourner dans son lit, elle finit par se relever et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Un verre de lait ou une tasse de thé l'aiderait sûrement à dormir.

Arrivée au rez de chausée, elle fut surprise de trouver la terrasse encore éclairée, et sans réfélchir aux règles de sécurité, elle s'avança vers la porte vitrée.

A peine avait-elle franchi la fenêtre qu'Athrun la sermona en plaisantant. Ce n'était pas très prudent de sa part de sortir sans protection, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait prévu de surenchérir sur son manque de discrétion qui aurait donné sa postion depuis un bon moment déjà quand il se retourna et découvrit sa tenue.

Cagalli n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle croiserait quelqu'un à plus de minuit et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un peignoir pour se couvrir un peu. Elle ne portait une mince chemise de nuit en coton, lui arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse et dont l'encolure était relativement large, révélant aussi bien ses épaules que le haut de sa poitrine.

Quand elle vint s'asseoir au coté d'Athrun, celui-ci eut d'ailleurs une vue assez vertigineuse dans son décolté mais il détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu es encore debout ? » finit-elle par demander pour briser le silence qui s'installait entre eux.

Athrun haussa les épaules et répondit calmement : « Je n'ai pas sommeil et je voulais profiter un peu de la nuit... »

Il était posé sur un des bancs qui meublaient la terrasse, un livre sur les genoux et la princesse ne résista pas à l'envie de savoir ce qu'il lisait. Elle était incapable de maitriser sa curiosité et l'ex-pilote s'amusa de la voir essayer de lire la couverture en se tordant la nuque.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lui tendre l'ouvrage et Cagalli rougit un peu en lui prenant le livre des mains. C'était un manuel d'histoire, comme ceux qu'avaient les étudiants, qui recontait les faits marquant de l'archipel d'Orb depuis la création des émirats au siècle dernier.

La jeune fille leva les sourcils et à nouveau Athrun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je m'instruis sur mon environnement... »Il avait un air un peu gêné et Cagalli lui sourit, visiblement touchée par son intérêt pour son pays. Elle feuilleta le livre un moment puis le lui rendit en demandant d'une toute petite voix : « Parle-moi de la vie sur les Plants. »

Elle se tenait à coté de lui, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, comme une petite fille et il s'amusa de la voir ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait qu'il lui raconte une histoire pour l'aider à s'endormir et ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Alors il lui expliqua le fonctionnement des colonies mais la princesse n'était pas intéressée par l'aspect technique, elle voulait qu'il lui parle de sa vie, de son enfance.

Un instant, elle crut avoir été indiscrète comme il restait silencieux mais finalement, il réussit à lui raconter ses souvenirs sans difficulté. A un moment, il lui proposa même de lui montrer quelques photos de cette époque et Cagalli ne fut que trop contente de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir les images de son frère enfant mais aussi les autres trésors que possédaient Athrun sur son passé.

Installée sur le lit, la princesse nota la présence récurente d'une très belle jeune femme aux yeux verts parmi les clichés et elle ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son garde du corps sur cette personne.

Il hésita un instant, mais curieusement, ce n'était pas douloureux de parler de sa mère avec elle.

Cagalli l'écouta avec attention quand il lui détaillait sa vie sur la lune avec Kira puis sur Aprillius avant de rejoindre l'académie militaire. Elle était passionnée par tout ce qu'il lui disait mais le sommeil semblait enfin l'avoir trouvée.

Avant qu'elle n'en ait conscience, elle se retrouva la tête sur l'épaule d'Athrun à dormir.

L'ex-pilote se releva doucement et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener à sa chambre mais la princesse émit un grognement plaintif alors qu'il la soulevait du matelas.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Cagalli se redressa et dans un murmure, elle demanda si elle pouvait rester avec lui.

Athrun ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle attendait de lui, puis voyant les joues rougies de la jeune fille, il réalisa.

Au lieu de la raccompagner à son lit, il continua de lui raconter ses souvenirs d'enfance, jusqu'à ce que lui-même sombre dans le sommeil.

A son réveil, il trouva Cagalli toujours pelotonnée contre lui, serrant sa chemise, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la quitte dans la nuit.

Quand elle se réveilla à son tour, elle se sentit reposée et sereine. Elle gratifia Athrun d'un sourire ensommeillé mais radieux auquel il répondit en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

La princesse était à moitié allongée sur lui mais il n'était pas gêné par la chaleur de son corps ni par le poids sur son torse. Au contraire.

Il appréciait tout, de son souffle sur son cou, à la façon dont ses jambes s'emmêlaient entre les siennes. Il lui caressait doucement le bras et écarta un peu les mèches blondes qui se collaient sur sa nuque.

Cagalli frissonna et elle se redressa juste un peu pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Elle n'osait pas en faire plus mais c'était plus que suffisamment pour qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait.

A son tour, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et laissa son nez dessiner la courbe de son visage, descendant jusqu'à son oreille où il murmura un bonjour enjoué.

Cagalli sentit son coeur s'emballer et elle était sur le point de répondre quand Manna ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, visiblement alarmée de ne pas avoir trouvé la princesse dans son lit.

La gouvernante s'arrêta nette en les voyant tous les deux et après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, elle ressortit en s'excusant, en sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Cagalli rougit et Athrun la relacha immédiatement. La magie était brisée, mais ce n'était que partie remise.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà, dernier volet de cette aventure. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plue jusqu'au bout !_

* * *

**Dans sa chambre **

Lorsqu'Athrun eut accès à la chambre de Cagalli, il hésita et ce fut que par son instance qu'il laissa à la porte ses craintes, ses appréhensions et ses doutes.

xXx

Athrun était chargé de la protection de la représentante en chef des forces d'Orb. En un mot, il était payé pour être le garde du corps de Cagalli. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

C'était un arrangement qu'ils avaient trouvé à la fin de la guerre qui lui permettait de rester sur Terre, sa fausse identité lui offrant l'anonymat dont il avait besoin et la princesse pouvait passer du temps avec lui sans attirer l'attention.

Le problème était que leur relation avait pris un tout nouveau tournant depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble.

Athrun avait beau se répéter que son devoir était uniquement de veiller à son bien être et rien de plus, il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments de se développer.

L'expérience avait été plaisante et Athrun ne regrettait pas d'avoir gardé la jeune fille dans son lit, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir en sa présence. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être plus qu'un protecteur ou qu'un ami, et pourtant, il rêvait de bien plus. Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui.

Avait-elle conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui ? Vraisemblablement pas.

A plusieurs reprises, Cagalli s'était invitée dans sa chambre, et jamais elle n'avait paru réaliser le trouble qu'elle éveillait en lui.

Ils restaient à discuter tard dans la nuit et elle prétextait que sa chambre était à l'autre bout de la demeure pour ne pas avoir à le quitter.

C'était plutôt agréable de s'endormir avec elle dans ses bras, et il ne se plaignait absolument pas de sa compagnie. Simplement, il savait que ce n'était pas sa place de passer la nuit avec la princesse, et il redoutait que le bruit ne finisse pas circuler, causant du tort à la toute jeune chef d'état.

Si les rumeurs commençaient à courir concernant la princesse, et sa prétendue liaison avec son garde du corps, la jeune fille perdrait en crédit de façon importante.

En plus, il s'appliquait à ce que leur relation ne dévie pas dans cette direction, aussi difficile que cela puisse être certains matins où Cagalli se collait à lui de façon particulièrement suggestive.

Ses gestes étaient toujours innocents, et elle ne semblait pas chercher délibérément à le séduire mais le résultat était là.

Cagalli, de son coté, était partagée.

Elle était jeune et innocente sur certains points, mais elle n'était pas naïve pour autant.

A dix-sept ans passés, elle avait bien conscience des implications possibles à passer la nuit dans le lit d'un garçon de son âge. Elle aurait pu aborder le sujet directement avec lui, histoire de mettre les choses au clair et éviter les déceptions éventuelles, mais le problème était, outre sa timidité qui l'empêchait de mentionner ce genre de détails avec la personne concernée, qu'elle ne savait pas ce que désirait vraiment obtenir de lui.

Athrun était son ami, son confident, celui sur lequel elle s'appuyait en cas de doute. Il était toujours là pour elle, il l'écoutait, la conseillait, la rassurait ou l'encourageait sans jamais chercher à s'imposer ni à l'impressionner.

Il croyait aux mêmes choses qu'elle, il partageait son rêve de paix et de liberté et il la soutenait dans sa volonté d'améliorer la vie de tous.

A bien y réfléchir, Athrun était bien plus qu'un ami. Il était son complément, celui qui la rendait entière. Elle avait peur de tout gâcher en demandant plus qu'il ne pouvait lui donner.

Seulement, si elle devait passer sa vie avec un homme, ce serait lui sans hésitation. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette pensée qui lui fit prendre sa décision. Elle n'avait pas le choix quant à celui avec lequel elle devrait faire sa vie, puisqu'elle était fiancée depuis son enfance. Mais elle avait le droit de se donner à qui elle voulait en attendant, tant qu'elle restait discrète.

Elle avait assez confiance en Athrun pour savoir qu'il n'irait pas raconter ces choses-là. En plus, elle en avait assez d'attendre.

Certes, elle aimait dormir des ses bras, et elle se contentait très bien de sa seule présence à ses cotés, mais une part obscure d'elle-même exigeait plus.

Au fond d'elle, elle attendait des actes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer, mais que son corps réclamait chaque fois un peu plus intensément.

Quand elle s'éveillait contre Athrun, elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, son souffle, ses mains.

Elle cherchait sa peau, se lovant toujours un peu plus dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur, et quand elle l'embrassait, ses lèvres ne se contentait plus d'effleurer sa joue, elles traînaient sous son oreille ou vers sa bouche, laissant souvent la marque de leur passage.

Elle n'osait pas encore initier de vrai baiser passionné, ou explorer son anatomie, mais elle s'enhardissait toujours davantage.

Et Athrun répondait positivement, même s'il faisait preuve de beaucoup de retenue. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, et elle appréciait sa délicatesse, seulement, maintenant, elle n'avait plus de raison d'attendre.

Ce soir-là, ils discutaient tranquillement au salon. De plus en plus, Athrun restait à l'intérieur, malgré la douceur de la nuit pour ne pas se faire piéger quand elle prétexterait avoir froid mais vouloir continuer leur conversation et donc, le suivre dans sa chambre.

Cagalli avait bien noté son malaise et elle en connaissait parfaitement la cause. Elle avait lu le désir dans son regard la dernière fois quand elle était allongée sur lui, et l'envie qui brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle quittait son lit.

Elle s'était sentie nue et vulnérable sous ses prunelles de jade, rendues orageuses par ce qu'elle éveillait en lui, et au lieu d'en être apeurée, elle en avait été flattée et séduite.

Depuis, elle s'était prise à chercher cette intensité et avait été plus que satisfaite de la retrouver en diverses occasions, quand elle se léchait les doigts avec gourmandise après avoir avalé son sandwich, ou quand elle se penchait pour attraper un dossier et que sa chemise baillait un peu sur l'avant.

Ce soir était son soir. Elle ne chercherait pas à aller dans sa chambre à lui, mais le conduirait directement dans la sienne.

Ils étaient bien ensemble, ils parlaient de tout et rien, laissant la politique et les contraintes derrière eux pour se concentrer sur des sujets bien plus futiles et légers.

Cagalli ne voyait pas le temps passé et elle fut surprise quand elle sentit la main d'Athrun sur son épaule alors qu'elle riait en se remémorant une vieille histoire où elle avait failli rendre Mana folle d'inquiétude par ses pitreries.

L'ex-pilote lui souriait tendrement, et tout en regardant l'entrée de la pièce, il lui conseilla d'aller dormir. Il redoutait cet instant, sachant qu'elle allait en profiter, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser veiller davantage.

Elle avait encore une journée chargée le lendemain, et elle avait besoin de se reposer. En plus, il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle ne dormirait pas si tôt couchée, alors il lui fallait prendre les devants pour éviter qu'elle ne s'épuise encore une fois.

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, la princesse ne se fit pas prier pour aller au lit. Elle se contenta de lui rappeler que lui-aussi avait un programme dense et que par conséquent, il devait lui aussi aller dormir.

Athrun se méfia et devinant le piège, il se fit un devoir de l'accompagner à sa chambre, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui jouerait pas un mauvais tour, et qu'elle ne s'inviterait pas dans la sienne. Il se pencha pour lui dire bonne nuit, et l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Cagalli se blottit alors contre lui et elle murmura contre son cou : « Reste avec moi... »

Elle misait gros en l'invitant ainsi, mais elle sentait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas.

Athrun hésita, et il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rajoute en le regardant dans les yeux : « Tu ne veux pas ? »

Athrun sentit sa respiration se bloquer et il répliqua d'une voix paniquée : « Mais si on nous découvrait ensemble... Tu te rends compte du scandale et des conséquences... »

Elle lui prit la main pour le faire entrer et comme il refusait d'avancer, elle dit doucement : « Seule Mana a accès à ma chambre et elle nous a déjà vus, alors il n'y a pas de problème. Elle est même convaincue que je suis ta maitresse depuis des semaines... Donc bon... »

Cette fois, Athrun la vit rougir alors qu'elle détournait la tête. Elle n'était pas plus rassurée que lui.

Il se racla la gorge et demanda d'un ton incertain : « Et ça ne te gêne pas ? » Il déglutit et ajouta, toujours gêné : « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vrai et... » Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, c'était extrêmement embarrassant.

La princesse haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de le rendre vrai. »

Athrun eut le souffle coupé et sans s'en rendre compte, il lacha sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas suggérer ce qu'il comprenait, il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part. Ce n'était pas correct.

Ils n'étaient pas mariés, même pas fiancés, et elle était promise à un autre ! En plus, il n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle était princesse, représentante en chef d'une puissante nation, à la tête de tout un peuple, alors que lui, il n'était qu'un soldat en fuite qui se cachait pour ne pas avoir à affronter son passé... C'était ridicule !

Il tenta de lui expliquer, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle le laissa lui tenir des propos vides de sens, et quand il eut fini, elle se planta simplement devant lui et annoça : « Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrais. Tu n'as qu'à le dire et j'arrêterai de t'ennuyer... Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose que moi, mais j'ai pu me tromper. »

Elle n'en revenait pas de son aplomb. Elle arrivait à rester calme alors qu'elle parlait d'un sujet plus que gênant, avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, et qui manifestement, n'était pas aussi intéressé qu'elle l'avait cru.

Comme il gardait le silence, elle sentit une brulure douleureusement familière aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle refusait de pleurer en face lui. Elle se concentra donc sur le mur et respira lentement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

Elle n'était ni gênée ni en colère, juste profondément humiliée. Elle avait tout gaché et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rattraper la situation. Comment arriverait-elle à le regarder en face après ça ?

Athrun vit le va et vient de sa poitrine, trop rapide pour être honnête et il réalisa combien il l'avait blessée avec ses appréhensions idiotes.

Doucement, il tendit la main vers elle et poussa une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Cagalli, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, loin de là. »

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et il put voir la peur dans ses yeux, comme si elle redoutait la suite de ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il esquissa un sourire et rassemblant son courage, il poursuivit : « Pense à ta réputation... Je suis ton garde du corps, rien de plus et tu mérites m... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres s'étaient férocement posées sur les siennes, le réduisant au silence. Quand enfin Cagalli le libéra, ce fut pour une conclusion simple et définitive.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu fais Athrun. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, et tu es plus respectable que n'importe qui d'autre à mes yeux. Ton travail ou ton passé n'ont aucune importance, ce qui compte c'est l'homme que j'ai en face de moi maintenant. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et Cagalli sentit sa volonté faiblir. Allait-il la quitter comme ça, simplement pour un principe idiot ?

Elle voulut parler, mais elle ne trouva pas sa voix et se contenta de hocher la tête.

A nouveau Athrun soupira et reculant d'un pas, il se rapprocha de la porte, effrayant la princesse pendant quelques longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit la refermer et s'y adosser, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

« Alors, je ne peux pas désobéir aux ordres de ma princesse... »

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite par cette réponse mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Athrun enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et après avoir posé son front sur le sien, il ajouta : « Je suis flatté de l'honneur que tu me fais et j'espère être digne d'en profiter plus d'une fois... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, jouant avec sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de la conduire jusqu'à son lit.

Cagalli le tira vers elle et tout en s'allongeant confortablement, elle répondit en souriant : « Je pense qu'on devrait pourvoir trouver un arrangement pour rendre cette mesure systématique. Après tout, il en va de ma sécurité. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, seule dans une si grande chambre... »

« Ou un si grand lit. »

La princesse aida Athrun à se débarrasser de son uniforme, puis se laissa déshabiller, ravie de la tournure que prenait leur relation.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de perdre la tête sous ses caresses fut qu'elle aurait dû bien écouter ses conseils bien avant et apprendre à se coucher tôt.


End file.
